monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
D'eath
D'eath is a 2010-introduced and fiction-only character. He is a grim reaper and the guidance counselor at Monster High. He is not the most suitable person for his job, though, as he's sloppy, easily distracted, and not guaranteed to keep his cool better than the students invited to talk with him. He is perfectly capable of mixing up students even when they're different monster types and he gets nervous around humans. He is aware of his own shortcomings, but his habit is to indulge in self-pity rather than improve. Character Personality Two of his most notable personality traits are his habit of constantly sighing and keeping a 'regret list,' which he describes as a comprehensive record of all the things he plans on regretting before the death of his soul. Despite being a guidance counselor, his personality is extremely melancholy and sad. He is not even above feeling jealousy or enviousness according to Ghoulfriends Forever, he publicly announced his jealousy for Coach Igor of Igor's popularity by saying: "Everyone loves Coach Igor—the Casketball team, the Fearleading squad, and the Skulltimate Roller Maze team. How come no one has fondness for the guidance counselor?" as a bemoaning sadly way of saying it, after a student told Mr. D'eath how Igor was the best. Appearance Mr. D'eath usually dresses in a simple black, hooded cloak and accessorizes with a blue tie, but he also has some old and stained brown sweaters and trousers to wear. He does not actually like this despondent look, but he thinks it suits his miserable personality. Fiction Books It would've been another forgetable and regretable school year for Mr. D'eath had Rochelle Goyle not decided to enroll. The gargoyle's protective nature immediately takes note of his need for intervention and after he tries to drown himself in two inches of split pea soup in the Creepateria, she makes contact. He's not comfortable with a student getting personal with him, but there's no solid rules against it, so he allows Rochelle to help him. The first two steps of Rochelle's plan are updating his wardrobe and arranging a date for him and in both cases she gets help from Sylphia Flapper, the gorgeous and popular teacher of Dragon Whispering 101. She herself volunteers to go on a date with Mr. D'eath, which Rochelle is thrilled about. However, Flapper only intends to use the opportunity to add D'eath to her army of mind-control victims and she succeeds in this. The next day, D'eath makes Rochelle cry with his sudden hostile behavior towards her. Like everyone else, he is not freed until a few days later by the efforts of Venus, Rochelle, Robecca, and Cy. Timeline * Mid September, 2010: D'eath is introduced in the Fearbook. * Late March, 2012: D'eath makes his diary debut in Rochelle Goyle's diary. * September 05, 2012: D'eath makes his ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Notes * D'eath is remarkably similar to G. Reaper, who's been featured exclusively in the cartoon. In fact, issue #10 of the UK magazine conflates the two by mixing D'eath's artwork and write-up with G. Reaper's name. It's possible Mattel intends them to be the same character, though the exact situation is currently unclear. Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Males Category:Grim reapers Category:Monster High staff Category:Ghoulfriends book characters